The present invention relates to an improved display frame. More particularly, it relates to such a display frame having internal angle fittings which provide an opening or slot for the quick, facile and simple exchange of the generally planar display, such as a picture, poster or other display item.
In my earlier patents for a picture and a poster frame, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,209 and 4,986,013, I have described picture, display frames, e.g., poster frames and the like, which are very inexpensive and easy to assemble and which may be used for the practical framing of a wide variety of pictures, posters, commercial signs and other generally planar display boards or the like, for both residential or commercial use.
Especially for commercial purposes, it is often necessary to quickly change the poster or display, and while the aforementioned frames are easily assembled and re-assembled, it would be advantageous for the same to have a slot or the like by which one could easily exchange the display material typically made of card stock or the like to allow for easy updating or changing of the displayed material.
Display frames are known which are provided with a slot along the top frame section thereof to allow for easy insertion and removal of the poster or the like. However, these frames are rather expensive and require the provision of frame components exactly matched to the dimensions of the desired poster frame. They also are not suitable with the snap-on display frames of the type described above.